off guard and unprepared
by DJ Rocca
Summary: (seasons part one) He was just having one last drink, instead he found a second chance.


Note: I do not own the characters. I'm just having fun with a ship I wouldn't mind seeing.  
The title is from Stone Sour's "Say You'll Haunt Me".  
Rating: PG-13 (language, suggestiveness)  
Beta: the wonderful craftysquidz of tumblr  
Dedication: to theblackwook, just because.  
Ship: Hart (Henry/Lisa), Goldenvibe (Hints at Lisa/Cisco) Work Text:

off guard and unprepared  
(seasons part one)

Henry Allen was on his way out of Central City. He needed space, freedom, peace and one last drink. Naturally, he wasn't looking to get shit faced, just enough to take the edge off. It wasn't easy to leave Barry, but he needed time. He needed out. He needed to enjoy his freedom.

A woman down the bar caught his eye and smiled. Tall, thin, dark hair and eyes, red lips and a mischievous smile. All her attention was directed towards him. He gave her a small nod while she grinned broadly. Since getting out he was attracting a certain type of women which he politely declined. This girl didn't seem to be like that, or she would be in his lap like the others had tried.

He lifted his drink to her and she lifted hers, and she mouthed cheers to him. Beside her, a man with intense blue eyes was giving her a dirty look. She was laughing as he leaned down, saying something in her ear. She batted him away and under his glare, made her way down the bar.

"Hey, you're Henry Allen, aren't you?" she asked.

The question made him feel a bit sick. His reputation since that night had been infamous. People welcomed the sight of him now, but none had rallied for his innocence when it was needed. It made him bitter to the whole situation. But this girl looked not much older than Barry, no reason to hold that against her.

"That's me," he told her, trying to hide the self-loathing in his voice.

Her smile was warm and a bit wicked. "Next drink is on me," she told him, signaling the bartender.

It was sweet of her- unnecessary but sweet. "And who do I have to thank?"

She held out her hand. "Lisa."

"Well Lisa, thank you. Is your man going to glare us all evening?" Henry asked, noting the man was still there, and still glowering.

Her laughter rang around his ear; he could feel the devious nature of it. "Don't mind him, he's just my mean big brother not liking my friendliness. This was supposed to be a night out for us. He's just jealous you caught my eye."

"Well don't let me interrupt," Henry insisted.

Lisa shook her head. "Nah, I figured I would just get you a drink. Celebrate in style." She ordered him some top shelf whiskey. Three shots: two for him, one for her. She lifted the small glass and smiled. "Cheers."

"Cheers," he echoed and they threw them back.

She exhaled sharply, still grinning. "Have a good night, Henry. Maybe we'll see each other again."

He shook his head. "As nice as that would be, I can't. I'm leaving the city soon- going to travel, stretch my legs."

There was something in her eye when he said that. "Sounds nice to get away. Well, if you want to see me again..." She jotted down her number on a napkin, then returned to her brother who was still glowering. Henry watched as she patted his face, took his hand, leading him to a table in the back.

There was something about her he couldn't deny. He could see a devious streak in her but there was something in her eyes when he told her he was leaving town. It was longing. Maybe he wouldn't leave as quickly as planned. The desire to see her and learn more about her began to rise. Pocketing her number, he left the bar.

After a shower, he began his nightly routine of texting Barry when Lisa slipped into his thoughts again. Maybe it was because he brought up he had gone out for the evening. Maybe it was because she was the first person to approach him that actually caught his eye and didn't seem to have an alternative motive for speaking to him. He was intrigued enough he found himself texting her number.

 _Lisa, it's Henry. Here for one more day. Want to grab a bite?_

He exhaled nervously, at least this alleviated the nervous bumbling phone call. He didn't want to make an ass out of himself. Within moments his phone lit up, he found himself grinning at the message. It was playful and a tad forward but he wasn't complaining.

 _Sure handsome, where and when?_

 _Depends on when's good for you._

 _Anytime, my schedule is free all day._

 _Well then, Nino's at 11?_

 _Sounds great, see you then._

Anxiety swirled in his stomach. He had his first date in going on...25 years. He exhaled sharply, this was certainly going to be interesting.

-SEASONS-

He was dressed in business casual, torn and confused as a teen as what to wear. He figured you could never go wrong with a button up shirt and black pants. His mouth was suddenly dry and he took a big gulp of water. That's when he saw her walking towards him and choked a bit.

She wore a well fitted dress that hugged what curves she had and accentuated them. She was simply stunning. No doubt she heard his reaction as she grinned. He quickly stood and pulled a chair out for her. She thanked him as she sat and he effortlessly scooted her forward.

"I just admit I'm surprised you texted," she said. "I'm pleased, but surprised."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm surprised too. It's probably going to sound forward but there was something about you I couldn't turn down."

Lisa's face darkened a bit. "Is it because you've been out of jail for two weeks and haven't had sex yet?" Her tone was light, so very sure of her theory but not offended by the implication that he asked her out just to get her to bed. Well at least he was sure she was attracted to him, which was flattering.

Henry felt his face heat up. "As beautiful as you are, I don't rush things. I promise that was not in my intention on why I asked you out. You're interesting."

"And beautiful." She laughed.

He shrugged, face beginning to cool. "I'm not blind, Lisa. You're beautiful but there's some mischief about you that's fascinating."

She nodded. "I am a hell raiser, I assure you. I'm blunt because I've had a hell of a life. Most men want me for my body and for the most part, I don't mind."

"I assure you that's not why I asked you out."

To his surprise her face softened and so did her smile. "No, you're a good man. That's why I bought you a drink to begin with. I have a soft spot for people fucked over by the system. I know what it's like to not get justice, so I wanted to extend a friendly offer asking nothing in return."

He reached over, patting her hand gently. "Whatever struggles you've faced, I'm sure you will get retribution."

"Oh, I will." The tone of her voice sounded downright dark and it gave him a chill. She noticed he shivered and immediately perked back up. "Sorry. I'm sure you know that anger of being a victim."

"Of course. But for now let's focus on better things."

She smiled brightly. "Sure, after all, we're free and the world is full of possibilities...except a timely waiter." She joked. Given they were the only two in the place and the wait staff had congregated at a station, she wasn't wrong.

Henry grinned and raised his voice. "You know, I'd _kill_ for another glass of water."

Lisa burst into giggles as someone scampered over to them. Despite the announcement of his innocence he was surprised how many people still thought he was guilty. Oh well, at least it worked in his favor right now.

From that moment they had perfect service and he tipped them well. They bantered as they stood outside. "Should I walk you to your car?" He asked.

"Nah, you can walk me to my bike." She informed him, leading him around the building to a golden motorcycle. He whistled, it was as beautiful as its rider. "I know right? She's beautiful." Her voice surged with pride.

Henry couldn't help but quip. "The only thing more beautiful than it, is you."

Her laughter echoed around them. "You're too sweet. I know you have to go but thank you for lunch. I had a good time."

He couldn't hide his smile. "So did I. I could be convinced to stay one more night. This time take you to dinner?" He offered.

"I think that can be arranged."

He paused, thinking of where to go. "How about Tony's?"

Lisa's eyes lit up. "I love that place!" She gushed.

"I guess I said the magic word, huh?"

She nodded. "How about 8?"

"Sounds like a date." He couldn't deny that his heart raced at the thought.

She slung her leg over the bike and he looked away as her dress rode up her thigh. He could hear her chuckling deviously as she grabbed her helmet. "See you then." She told him and rode off.

Little did he know that all hell was about to break loose.

-SEASONS-

He and Lisa were walking arm in arm after a wonderful meal. The lazy stroll was her idea, insisting she wouldn't be able to ride on such a full stomach. So they walked. Lisa was leaning close to him. Her dress was short, a saucy black and gold number and the night was cool. He teased her about using the chill in the air to get close to him, and she laughed and informed him that he just figured out her master plan for the evening. They laughed but he knew he would be lying if he didn't admit there was an appeal to their closeness.

She had just made a wisecrack when the sudden rush of wind hit them both and she was pulled away from him. Her startled 'hey!' filled his ears and dread filled him. He knew that force and the yellow lightning that followed.

Barry.

Barry had ripped her away from him and from the tail end of the streak pulled her not far. There was a sudden slam into him and he looked, it was Cisco. He looked terrified at what just happened. What the hell was going on?

"Cisco? What the-"

Cisco hurried towards a nearby alley and Henry couldn't believe was he was seeing. Barry had Lisa pinned to the brick wall, snarling at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my father?!" He was demanding. His arm was over her neck, keeping her still.

"Flash? You're the Flash? What the _hell_?!" She was shrieking back, attempting to kick at him but failed due to her constricting skirt.

Henry and Cisco rushed towards them and tried to pull them apart. "Barry! What the hell are you doing! Stop it!" Henry snapped. He had never seen his son like this.

Cisco pulled Lisa to him while Henry put his hands on Barry's shoulders and pushed him away from her. "Dad! What the hell are you doing with her?!"

"Lisa, she's a girl I met the other night. I told you I had a couple meals with her. Why are you attacking her?" The air was tense, and Lisa still looked alarmed and angry. Henry didn't blame her.

"Dad, she's Golden Glider! Captain Cold's Sister! Lisa Snart!"

Henry's stomach sank as he turned to look at Lisa, who was leaning into Cisco looking defeated. "Lisa?"

She sighed, her beautiful face becoming unreadable. The distance in her eyes was almost painful. The woman he had been spending time with was slipping away, hardening under Barry's harsh gaze. "How was I supposed to know you were The Flash's father?" Her voice was dull and full of disappointment.

"Your brother didn't tell you?" Barry barked in disbelief.

Lisa's eyes grew even wider at his tone; she shook her head. "No, he's true to his word, especially promises. I thought you knew that." She moved away from Cisco, giving him a small smile and took a few steps towards Henry. She kept her hands up, showing she was intending no harm. "I'll go; just know I didn't mean anything by this. I wasn't pulling a con. I just bought a good man a drink. Almost getting my head blown off a few weeks ago made me realize I should probably start to focus on my social life. Besides my dear, dear brother, I have no one."

Cisco protested behind her and she whirled back around to him. "Cisco, you know what I mean." Her voice was gentle, her tone changing back to the one Henry was used to hearing. "If he is this mad over me having dinner with his dad, what do you think he's going to do if I take up with you. He's not going to let me be happy."

"That's because when you're happy, you're hurting someone." Barry's fury was hardly contained. "My dad isn't a pawn."

Sighing heavily, Lisa tossed her hands down. "You win, Barry." Her voice turned to a taunt as she said his name. "I'll go."

"Lisa," Henry protested. He wasn't going to let this happen without his say. This was his life and he believed what she said. "You don't-"

She shook her head. "But I do. Thanks for dinner, it was lovely." Her lips parted into a sad but sincere smile. "It's been fun, Henry."

He called to her again but she didn't turn back. Looking at his son, he couldn't believe what just happened. To his surprise even Cisco spoke out.

"Dude, that was cold! You know what Lisa's been through and you still treated her like that? Hasn't she proved she's not always out on a score?"

Barry shook his head, jaw set. "She was making moves on my dad, Cisco! My dad, this goes beyond anything."

"Don't you think your Dad deserves to be treated like an adult and to make his own decisions?" Henry inquired dryly.

"Dad, I can't let you get close to her. The Snarts don't care. She will hurt you in the end and I can't have that!" His son pleaded.

Henry sighed. "You can't trust me to make my own decisions? I was enjoying spending time with her."

"See, it's not just me! Lisa's fun," Cisco insisted.

"You guys! She is my nemesis! You cannot be dating my enemy! Either one of you, though it's disgusting me more from you, Dad."

Henry shook his head in defeat. "I see you will not be reasoned with so I'm not going to bother. She wasn't being your enemy; she was being herself. I like Lisa, Barry. She's smart and sassy as hell and if I want to see her, I will. You will not tell me what to do. I am a free man now."

Barry scowled. "Dad, don't be stupid, you can't trust a Snart."

"Then it's my mistake to make but she did nothing wrong, Barry. She showed me kindness! Do you realize even though I have been exonerated, I'm still looked at like a criminal? When she saw me, she got me a drink and offered condolences. As we've talked I've begun to see she hasn't had a pleasant life but she enjoyed my company. Hell! This is the first time in over 20 years I've even had a date! It was fun, exciting, I felt alive again, Barry."

His son huffed and ran his hand through his hair. "Dad, be alive with anyone else, please, I'm begging you."

Henry threw up his hands. "Barry, you can't control people's lives. I know you mean well but this is my life."

He walked past Cisco and out into the night. Now that his plans were destroyed, he headed back to the hotel he was staying in and began to pack to leave. Granted it was his plan to begin with but now he was leaving on a sour note.

As his phone began to vibrate, he ignored it. He figured it was Barry trying to reach him. Right now talking to his son was not on his priority list. After everything was shoved into his bag, he picked up his phone and glanced at the notifications. There were about 3 missed calls and 6 texts. To his surprise they all weren't from Barry, one call and two texts were from Lisa.

 _I'm sorry Henry.  
Please call me back._

He then selected the voicemail, listened to it and then played it again to be sure he heard it right. Her voice was soft and tentative as she began.

"Hey, it's me. Look, I would never usually call or text after a disaster of a night like this was but I didn't think it was fair to you. You're a good man Henry and I really do like you." she paused and laughed softly. "You gave me butterflies. You know that weird cliché of someone giving you butterflies when you see them? I never felt that until our date tonight. God, I sound like some weird delusional sap. Just know I wasn't out to hurt you and I didn't know who your son was. Thanks again for giving me a chance, it was nice. Alright I've taken up enough of your time. Good night."

Henry felt his face heat at the admission in her message. There was no faking the sincerity in her voice. He couldn't bring himself to reply with a text, it was too impersonal after what she had said. Calling her back, she answered on the second ring.

"...Hey." Her voice was quiet, almost bashful. "Uhmm-"

"Look, Lisa, I don't care what happened tonight with Barry. I'm leaving town tomorrow and if you want, you can come with me."

The offer was met with silence. His heart hammered in his chest waiting to hear her voice again. He knew she had a lot to worry about and he wasn't about to pressure her in anyway. So the dead air lingered for a few more moments until he heard her speak.

"Do me a favor, dump this phone, don't use any credit cards, and I'll come and get you. We're going off grid, see you in 10."

Her line went dead and all he could do was smile.

-SEASONS-

The next day, Barry's guilt was chewing at him. It was made all the worse when he couldn't reach his dad. Phone went straight to voicemail, no return texts and when he called the hotel his dad had been staying in, they wouldn't tell him if he was still there. He checked as The Flash, zooming in and out and finding it empty and his phone dismantled on the bed.

With a sigh, he returned to STARlabs to inform the others of this development. Cisco and Caitlin didn't bat an eye as papers flew everywhere at his sudden arrival.

"Cisco, I need you to do me a favor."

Cisco didn't look up from his coffee. "Shoot." He mumbled taking a drink.

"Look up my dad's credit card records and see if there's been any activity. I'm pretty sure he ran off with Golden Glider last night."

Caitlin shrieked and there was now a mist of coffee covering Cisco's station. "What?" They demanded.

"Ok, Caitlin to catch you up. My dad has been going out with Lisa, just dinners and stuff and let's just say I didn't handle it well when I found out-"

"Dude, you basically attacked her!" Cisco cut in.

Barry glared. "Well what would you have done in my place?" He snapped.

"Not that. I would have been like "get it Henry". Besides the fact Lisa is hotter than hell, let your dad have some fun. She's entertaining."

Caitlin cast him a side eye. "Sounds like you've been dating her too."

Cisco grinned cheekily and wiggled his eyebrows. "Let's just say saving her life has endeared her to me even more and we've met up a couple of times. She's great."

"And yet you're encouraging my dad to date her?!" Barry felt like strangling Cisco for a few moments.

He nodded. "Well yeah. I'd rather see her with someone I know will treat her nice. We've talked, we would date if we knew you wouldn't freak out. Last night cemented that. So thanks for the cockblock, you jerk."

Barry groaned. "Maybe if you would think with your head-"

"Which one?" Came a cold, snarky drawl as Leonard Snart sauntered into the room.

"Cisco! I thought you fixed the security!"

Cisco just shrugged. "It's Snart," as if it explained everything.

Len smirked at him. "To be fair, I hardly just walked in. But when I'm on a mission, nothing can stop me. You all know that." He swung his attention back to Barry. "And right now, you have some explaining to do, Flash."

His palm met his face and he let out another noise. "What now?!"

"How about we start with what you did to my sister."

The room fell silent, you could hear a pin drop.

Barry looked at him sheepishly as he admitted what had transpired the night before. "I may have pulled her away from my dad when I saw them together and told her to get away from him."

"By pinning her to a wall and screaming at her and then saying some really uncool things." Cisco added.

"Dude! Whose side are you on?" Barry demanded.

Cisco met his gaze dead on. "In this? Hers."

"And?" Snart drawled. "Finish the story."

"She said she'd leave him alone and left. My dad refused to return my calls and messages and I found him gone this morning with his phone in pieces."

"There's been no movement on his credit cards either." Caitlin quipped.

Snart laughed. "Naturally, if my sister is with him, she knows how to be off grid. She has plenty of cash on hand and knows how to avoid security cameras. But she has one weakness, her method of transportation. When she's not on her bike, she's driving her lamborghini aventador. Given its golden hue and price? There aren't many on the road. You can track it." He offered.

"Why are you offering to help?" Caitlin asked, unable to hide her surprise.

He was grinning softly. "So I can keep on eye on Flashy over there. I no longer trust him around my sister. Besides I'm shy a hacker right now so if I know where they are I can road trip to them, I should probably duck out since they are about to realize I'm missing."

"You're going to roadtrip to wherever they end up? I can be there in seconds." Barry insisted.

Len shook his head. "Let them be for now, besides you know it would be fun to road trip with me."

"Oh, I'm in!" Cisco cheered.

"Fine, you're in shotgun as the navigator. Barry, you're in back."

He glanced to Caitlin for help as Cisco just started packing some things, many of which were CDs. "When did I sign up for this?" Barry asked incredulously.

"The second you decided to put your hands on my sister. Last man that did that and broke her heart like you're attempting, I killed." Snart warned. "Come on, kid." He stalked back the way he came with Cisco on his heels.

"Coming Papi," Cisco said, causing Len to laugh.

-SEASONS-

By the time they found Lisa, she and Henry were somewhere near the East Coast. The trio had managed to get close a few times, even able to hack into security feeds to see them. What Barry saw surprised him.

His dad looked so young when he laughed. The pain and hardships seem to melt away as he looked at Lisa. She, on the other hand, was acting surprisingly normal. Len had informed them Lisa was not shy when it came to the opposite sex. She would do things just to see how far she could push situations. Didn't matter who or where it seemed. Apparently it's how she and Len not only got kicked out and banned from a bar but also lowered the health code. It was tale Barry didn't want to hear and chose to ignore any further details. Given the horrified look on Cisco's face, he made the right choice. But that's not what he saw when she was with Henry.

She was quiet and almost shy. There were times where she would reach for his hand but then pull away. But when Henry reached for her, she would cuddle into any embrace. Len made sure Barry realized these were genuine signs of her feelings for Henry. He was starting to feel bad by the time they caught up to them.

It was a small apple orchard, very busy on such a perfect fall day. The sun was out, with hardly any clouds, a crisp breeze and even a small river leading down a walking path to the orchard. The trio lagged behind the couple. Cisco was keeping his comments down since he was munching on a caramel apple. Len was drinking cider and Barry couldn't take his eyes off them. Lisa was feeding some baby goats at the petting zoo. About three of them had swarmed her, happily nipping at anything they could get their teeth on (be it her hair, sweater, or pants) and she took it in stride. Petting the mischievous little things, Lisa looked so content and normal.

The wind carried their laughter to him. Especially Lisa's as Barry could hear his father's mock chastising tone. _Not in front of the kids!_ Their gleeful giggles made him feel guilty, but in the long run, he didn't want his father getting hurt. Lisa could have anyone, why did it have to be his dad?

Henry was helping her up and she immediately sanitized her hands at a nearby sanitation station. That's when Barry caught her eye and she looked so crestfallen at the sight of him. She turned to Henry and bobbed her head back towards him. He frowned as he saw them and motioned for him to come over. Barry's stomach sank like it hadn't in years.

"Did you literally follow us all the way here?" He asked as his son came close.

Barry jerked his hand back at his companions. "We did."

Lisa sighed. "Lenny, you're such a jerk." She said by way of greeting as he strolled over with Cisco.

"I'm here to make sure you don't get assaulted again. Have your fun, I'm staying out of it." He assured her with a small grin.

"And I am here for the food and blackmail purposes." Cisco stated which made her laugh.

Henry just sighed. "I'm going for a walk." He announced and walked off for the aptly named "walking trail" that followed a small river in the woods. Lisa trotted after him, casting a glare at the men behind her.

With a shrug, Cisco and Len followed, with Barry not far behind. As they ambled down the path, it was almost scary to him how the Snart Siblings were carrying on. Like they weren't super villains or killers. Hell, it was odd seeing how well Cisco and Len got on. They were having a whole conversation in Spanish, ignoring his brooding. It turned out Len was good with languages, he was fluent in several. So he and Cisco spent most of their time speaking Spanish on the trip. It was weird to see them bond.

Glancing up again, Lisa and Henry were shoulder to shoulder, fingertips skimming each other. They were smiling at one another like love sick teens. He jogged up to them and tapped Lisa's shoulder. "Go see your brother."

She glared but stopped walking and waited for Len to catch up to her. Barry and Henry kept walking until they heard Len snap. "Don't go boneless- ah! Cisco hold my cider! Lisa! No!"

"Lisa- yes!"

"This is gold."

"Shut up Cisco." Their stride paused but Barry refused to look back. Henry did and chuckled at their shenanigans.

"Dad, I-I want to say I'm-" Barry began but Henry cut him to the quicker

"Don't say sorry, because I know you're not. We know this is putting you in an awkward position. Hell, we know this may not even last but you wouldn't let us even try. Did you ever think that I could have given her the best chance of normalcy she's ever had? Did you even stop to consider how hard it is for her to be as open as she is with me? She may be a thief and a liar to you, but she isn't to me."

Guilt chewed at him. "Dad, I-"

"Barry, I loved your mother with all I had and I didn't even get to say good bye. I have been sitting in prison all this time believing I would never be free again. Each day I sat in my cell studying to keep me sane while images of your mother dying before my eyes haunted me each night. Since I've been out and in the few weeks I've know Lisa, those nightmares have finally stopped. I have a future now and for this short time I was starting to think I wouldn't have to be alone."

"Dad, she's a liar and a thief and would eventually drag you into her messy underworld. Hell! What would you do if I had to put her in prison!"

"Conjugal visits are on Tuesdays."

"DAD!"

Henry laughed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. But you do realize, if you've been tailing us as closely as I think you have, that we haven't even kissed yet." He became somber again. "Barry, who knows what it would have come to. Ever think she could have settled down with a life I could have given her? It doesn't matter because we've decided enough is enough with your meddling. We'll stop seeing each other for good."

Barry nodded. "Thanks. The one last thing I need right now is to try to work a villain into my life without all that drama."

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for her sake."

Now they looked back at the trio who had gone off to a small railed area over the river where you could get close to the river. They were all laughing and seemingly having a good time together. At some point one of them went and got some donuts and they were now tossing bits of them at the ducks who were splashing around below them. Seemingly so normal when Barry knew otherwise but now...now the line were starting to blur. It was so much easier when he didn't know either Snart.

Lisa left Cisco and her brother and headed back to Henry. Barry's stomach sank with each step she took. She folded her arms over her chest and looked him dead in the eye. "I assume Henry told you."

"Yeah."

She shifted her attention back to Henry, the steely eyed gaze melted away.

"I'm going to miss you," she told him, and Barry tried to not hear the tentative tone she used and the slight hitch in her voice. If this was an act, like he feared deep down, she deserved an award. She went to turn away when Henry reached up and grabbed her arm. He whirled her towards him and captured her lips with his. Barry stared wide eyed as she melted against him for the moment. They could hear Cisco and Len 'awwing' loudly and she broke the kiss murmuring 'fuck' softly. Henry stroked her face gently and Barry swore she was fighting back tears.

"Barry, you don't have your flash gear under your clothes...do you?" she asked suddenly.

"No, wh-"

Her sudden knee in his crotch caught him by surprise and he went to his knees. "You're an asshole, now I'm not going to stop until Cisco's mine! You do realize he's not as strong willed as your handsome father. I'm not going anywhere so get used to me being around, Flash." She told him and walked off. Barry tried to ignore the fact that Cisco and Len were now laughing. Glancing up he saw Lisa hook her arm through Len's and leaned on him. Len tossed the car keys at Cisco and they strolled off as Barry finally was able to stand again.

"Duuuuuuude, you had that coming." Cisco hooted at him.

Barry groaned. "Well apparently she's going to try to get into your pants. She'll give up Dad, but not you."

Cisco grinned. "Sorry Henry, but I had her first," he winked. "Barry, heads up. She makes a move, I'm taking it."

He sighed, giving up on fighting anymore. "I just want to go home."

"Then let's go home," Henry muttered.

It was nearing nightfall when they entered Central City. The drive back was quiet, no one really said anything but to be honest there was nothing left to say. The sudden red and blue lights flashing confused Barry. He pulled over and Singh came to the window. The police chief seemed confused that Barry was behind the wheel. "Allen, what are you doing?"

"Coming home from a road trip, why?" he asked.

"You do realize this car is stolen, don't you?"

Swearing loudly, Barry slammed his face into the steering wheel. Fucking Snarts, he silently cursed.

-  
I hope you enjoyed this, as hinted, this is part one of four short stories based around the seasons.


End file.
